


My Favourite Anachronism

by dametokillfor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: John is pressing lazy kisses to Gary’s collarbones, shoulder, throat, anywhere that’s easy enough to access without him having to move where he’s laid across him.“So, you love me.” Gary teases, nuzzling John’s hair.---xIn which John is in love, in a panic and in shock.





	My Favourite Anachronism

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, to the amazing team on the Constangreen server, I love you all. 💗
> 
> Secondly, I haven't written anything in months, so this is more blowing away the cobwebs. Again. This was just a ficlet I found in my drafts and decided to finish. Not sure if this was where it was originally going to go, but hey.
> 
> I imagine this happens after The Virgin Gary, and is a happier ending for their romance.

_ “If you don’t want to be with me because you don’t like me, then just tell me, don’t hide behind this whole ‘I don’t want you to get hurt, love’ crap. I’m a big boy, John. I can handle the truth.” _

The fight had gone on what felt like hours and had ended with John screaming that he didn’t want to lose someone else he loved. One thing had led to another, and somehow a motel room bed had been broken and now John and Gary are laid, nude and satiated on a dipping mattress. 

John is pressing lazy kisses to Gary’s collarbones, shoulder, throat, anywhere that’s easy enough to access without him having to move where he’s laid across him. 

“So, you love me.” Gary teases, nuzzling John’s hair. 

Any other time he’d avoid dropping the L word, even hinting that they might have been almost a couple, but he’s blissed out and fuck drunk, and the way John is  _ cuddling  _ him, makes Gary think he might get away with being a little cheeky. 

John buries his head into Gary’s shoulder, there’s a smile against the skin and Gary could die happy right now.

“Hoped you’d missed that part.” John mumbles against the skin.

“Perfect hearing.” Gary says, proudly, “Part of why I was recruited to the bureau.”

"And here's me thinking it was how cute your ass looks in those shapeless trousers." 

"I looked too good in the skirt, was labelled a distraction, so they put me in the pants." Gary laughs.

"I can only imagine." John says, "Probably will a few times on long missions."

"Mm, so… will that be imagining the guy you've slept with a few times but, um, aren't dating or anything," Gary asks, voice a little nervous now, "or will that be imagining, um… maybe a boyfriend or, or a partner, or I dunno,  _ him indoors _ or whatever cute British thing you'll say and I'll swoon over because I'm a disaster American who thinks everything you say is cute." 

John laughs, soft and sweet, "You come out with shit like that and think I'm cute."

"American nerd, John. I signed up with Rip because he was basically the Doctor."

"Bet you fancied him too." John teases.

"Oh yeah." Gary agrees, "I seem to have a thing for British guys in trenchcoats who avoid answering questions." 

John sighs and pushes himself off Gary, sitting up against the headboard. Gary rolls onto his side, propped up on his elbow, and looks up at him. 

"I am not… a boyfriend, relationship kind of guy." John points out, "And though I…"

He waves his hand in lieu of answering, so Gary fills in the blank, still smiling in spite of himself, "Love me."

"I don't see anyway that this ends well for us." John says, "I don't want to lose you, squire, and I want you in my life, but I think maybe it's best if that's just as mates."

Gary nods sadly, "Okay, I get it. Makes sense really."

"I'm sorry." John tells him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Gary pushes himself up, and sits by John, "You know, I'm  _ technically _ an anachronism? Plucked from the mid-1980's to join the Time Bureau, because my impact on history was that minute." 

"You've never said."

"Technically I'm not allowed to." Gary points out, "You're the first person I've told. Figured if you can trust me with an  _ I love you _ , then I could trust you with this."

"Thank you." 

Gary smiles, small and a little dimmer than usual.

"Anyway, you don't have any idea how much hearing that hurt. I knew I wasn't going to be anything special, but to know that me leaving my time, completely disappearing affected nothing? Nobody? Not even my family?" Gary says, voice soft and sad, "It's why I'm so…  _ me. _ I'm clingy and desperate because I want… I want to know that I matter, that someone would remember me if I was gone."

"I would." John tells him, his heart breaking for this brilliant, misunderstood man, "I would miss you, love."

"I know. You were the first person I ever thought really might miss me. Maybe Ava, but more as an annoyance than anything else. The Legends would just… forget, move on with their lives. My D&D group barely remember I exist outside campaigns. I don't have friends, except you." Gary says, and John hates how unaffected the other man seems to be by it, like he's just accepted it as an indisputable fact. 

"That's not true." But even as he says it, John knows it's a lie, "That  _ shouldn't _ be true."

"It is. I'm… forgettable, and that's fine." Gary says, "So really, what do I have to lose? You break my heart, and I'm alone again. I managed this long, I can do it again."

"And when I lose my best friend, because I fuck up?" John asks.

"You've got the Legends to pick you up."

"Not the same, and you know it." 

"Look, John, if… if you don't want to be with me because you don't like me as a romantic partner, or something like that, you can tell me. I'll still be your friend." Gary tells him, "If it's because you're scared of hurting me, of fucking it up, of any of that then I don't care. I will take that heartbreak, that agony because it will mean that for a while, I really mattered to someone."

John is silent for a long moment. Gary turns his head away from him, a little scared he'd come across desperate and lonely and everything he actually is, but can't admit to being. 

"You know that is really fucked up, right?" John asks. 

"My insanely low self-esteem and the fact I kind of begged you to take a chance on me just then? Yeah, the more I think about it…" Gary avoids looking at him again. 

"Not that." John says, cutting him off before he can ramble nervously, "The fact you were in your 70's before you lost your virginity."

Gary laughs, turns to look at John. He's fixing him with a mocking glare, and John is charmed. He's adorable, his curls all askew and no glasses. 

"You should have told me though. I mean, the things I did, love. We could have broken your hip. You could have had a heart attack." 

"You're hilarious, John."

"Honestly, now I have a whole new set of concerns." John says, "What if you fall and I'm not there?"

"Okay, I take it back, I don't want you to take a chance on me." 

"Oh, and now you're getting confused." 

"Hey, respect your elders, asshole." Gary shoves him roughly, almost pushing him out of the bed. John pushes him back, and for a few moments, they're play fighting, rolling on the bed and laughing before John pins Gary to the bed, smiling down at him.

"This is not going to be easy." John tells him, serious now, "I'm going to fuck up. A lot."

"I know." Gary laughs, "I might be kind of blinded by how much I like you, but I've never forgotten you're John Constantine."

"A dagger to my heart, love."

"I'll probably fuck up too, it's not like this is familiar for me either." Gary points out, "But we can figure it out together. Right?"

John smiles, leans down and presses a soft kiss to Gary's nervous smile. He whispers quietly, "Together."

Gary's small smile grows into that beautiful grin that John loves so much, and he kisses John, before pulling back, "But babe, you're going to have to speak up. Honestly, why do all you young people mumble?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gary's backstory is one of my little headcanons for him, although usually he has a slightly happier family life.


End file.
